Collateral Damage
| }} /Credits|Credits}} /Gallery|Gallery}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} "Collateral Damage" is the eleventh episode of the third season of Millennium. Synopsis Members of the FBI, including Frank and Emma, investigate the kidnapping of Peter Watts' daughter, Taylor, who was abducted by an enraged Gulf War veteran attempting to force the Millennium Group into admitting their crimes. Summary Leaving a bowling alley, student Taylor Watts (Jacinda Barrett) is abducted by two men. As she is dragged into a car, her dropped purse shows that her father is Millennium Group member Peter Watts (Terry O'Quinn). Watts is then seen briefing Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI) agents on the kidnapping, as a witness describes one abductor, who was wearing a mask like those issued to U.S. troops in the Gulf War. FBI agent Emma Hollis (Klea Scott) remarks on Watts' lack of mention of the Millennium Group or those opposed to it in his briefing, and on the absence of her partner Frank Black (Lance Henriksen), who has been investigating the Group. On an examining table, one of the kidnappers, Eric Swan (James Marsters), strips Taylor, harshly washes her with a course brush, and photographs her. The picture is sent to Watts, who is seen looking at it while supervising the crime scene. Black is also at the scene, and experiences a vision of Operation Desert Storm. Evidence is found of military-style tyre and boot tracks; these lead the FBI to an address where they find the second kidnapper murdered—Black and Watts clash over whether the Group or Swan are responsible. Back in the examination room, Swan exposes Taylor to a substance contained in a canister. Black tracks the history of the second kidnapper, finding that he was involved in a military medical group; Swan's name is also associated with this group. As Black is investigating, Watts approaches him, showing him a second photograph of Taylor, now looking sickly, beside the canister. Watts believes she has less than two days to live. Meanwhile, Hollis has discovered that Swan frequently called Art Bell's Coast to Coast AM radio show under a pseudonym to discuss conspiracy theories about Gulf War syndrome. Bell invites Black onto the show to speak to a listening Swan; the two realise that Black's wife was killed by a pathogen Swan was ordered to test on his troops during the Gulf War—an order which came from a group outside of the Army. At his hideout, Swan retrieves an antidote for the pathogen; meanwhile, Hollis has managed to discover his location based. Black and Hollis arrive to find that Watts and Group members have trained a sniper upon the building; Watts speaks to Swan over the phone and agrees to release information confirming the Millennium Group's role in the biological tests. However, during this time, Taylor has freed herself and taken Swan's antidote; she ambushes him and breaks his neck. After she returns home, she asks her father if Swan was right about Group's involvement; he does not answer. Background Information Cast and Characters *Terry David Mulligan (Dr. Harvey) previously played Mission Controller in The X-Files episode "Space" and Bob Birckenbuehl in the Millennium episode "Weeds". *Brendan Fehr (Nick Carfagna) previously played Kevin Galbraith in the Millennium episode "The Pest House". *Bill Marchant (David Cougar) previously played Accomplice in the Millennium episode "19:19". *David Lewis (FBI Technician) previously played Young Officer in The X-Files episode "The Jersey Devil", Vosberg in "Firewalker" and Agent Kreski in "Oubliette". *Clayton Watmough (Sniper) previously played Sheriff in the Millennium episode "Broken World", Millennium Group Member in "The Fourth Horseman" and "The Time is Now" and Assassin in "The Innocents". Cast Main Cast *Lance Henriksen as Frank Black *Klea Scott as Emma Hollis Guest Starring *James Marsters as Eric Swan *Stephen E. Miller as Assistant Director Andy McClaren *Jacinda Barrett as Taylor Watts *Art Bell as himself *Terry David Mulligan as Dr. Harvey *Terry O'Quinn as Peter Watts Co-Starring *Brendan Fehr as Nick Carfagna *Jessica Schreier as Barbara Watts *Bob Wilde as Mabius Featuring *Bill Marchant as David Cougar *Kaare Anderson as Raid Agent *Tony Alcantar as Chuck *David Lewis as FBI Technician *Laura Mennell as Sorority Sister No. 2 *Kea Wong as Sorority Sister No. 1 Uncredited *Clayton Watmough as Sniper References Gulf War Syndrome; Marburg Virus Category:Millennium episodes =Episode Navigation=